This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems are used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. An air blower typically is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system and then push the air back into the enclosed space after conditioning the air. Blowers are used, e.g., in various heating, cooling and dehumidifying systems.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.